Típico deles!
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Afinal de contas, são Ron e Hermione.


* * *

**Típico deles!**

Melissa Hogwarts

* * *

- Eu e Rony terminamos.

Depois que meu cérebro voltou a agir normalmente, eu encarei Hermione numa expressão que ultrapassava qualquer perplexidade.

- Está tudo acabado.

Meu primeiro pensamento real e coerente foi "Onde está Gina?". Era um pensamento parcial e egoísta, eu confesso, mas tinha lá seu fundamento: Por que Hermione tinha vindo me procurar e não falara com Gina, que para início de conversa devia estar com ela na despedida de solteira?

É, despedida de solteira. Era véspera do casamento de Rony e Hermione, meus melhores amigos de todo o mundo. Antes da chegada dramática de Hermione, eu estava me arrumando para encontrar Rony, Neville e os Weasley numa boate. Gina tinha saído mais cedo para a comemoração das garotas. Só faltava eu colocar o casaco e ir. Mas então, a menos de doze horas de adotar o sobrenome Weasley para todo sempre, Hermione vinha com uma daquela.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei tolamente.

- Ah, Harry...

Hermione fungou alto, se acabando de chorar e dependurou no meu pescoço. Eu fiquei paralisado, sem a menor idéia do que fazer. Sei lá, não sei lidar com essas coisas. Coisas assim são para, bem, Hermione resolver.

- Hã, Hermione – eu falei, sem graça dando um tapinha bobo nas costas dela – vai ficar tudo bem...

Que mentira lavada! Eu nem sabia o que tinha acontecido e já estava fazendo falsas promessas...

Ela olhou pra mim e o choro piorou consideravelmente enquanto ela enterrava a cabeça mais e mais no meu ombro. Onde estava Gina numa hora aquelas, hein?

Eu não sabia o que fazer, agora é sério, não sei lidar de maneira eficiente com essas situações. Okay, confesso que não sei lidar de maneira _nenhuma_ com essas situações. E Hermione chorando daquele jeito... e no meu ombro! Na véspera do casamento dela! Ela e Rony tinham terminado! Terminado! T-E-R-M-I-N-A-D-A-D-O! Ah não...

Rony e Hermione eram um casal desde sempre. Acho que já se comportavam como marido e mulher antes mesmo de se darem conta de que eram um casal em potencial... Eles vivem brigando, é claro, mas isso porque são Rony e Hermione e porque no fundo gostam da coisa. Cada jeito de demonstrar afeição!... A verdade é que depois de uma briga eles sempre ficam cheateados, mas eu nunca vira Hermione daquele jeito. Mentira. Já tinha visto sim. Numa cena que envolvia canários...

Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar a situação. Rony jamais trairia Hermione. Ele agia como um idiota às vezes, mas gostava dela demais. Não admitia, mas vivia em função dela em muitas coisas... O Rony simplesmente não podia ter traído Hermione. Não o Rony que na noite anterior aparecera aqui em casa pedindo ajuda para escrever os votos de casamento mais melosos que eu já vi.

- Hermione – eu falei com calma assim que ela deu uma brecha na choradeira – o que aconteceu, hein? Cadê a Gina?

Por um instante pensei que ela fosse chorar ainda mais, no entanto, Hermione parou, desenterrou a cabeça dos meus ombros e começou a enxugar as lágrimas desajeitadamente.

- A gente estava na Toca – ela parecia fazer um esforço tremendo para falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo – esperando as outras... as outras garotas. E então, o Rony chegou e... ele chegou... e... e...

Ela voltou a chorar desesperadamente e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela gritou:

- Aquele idiota! Insensível! Tem metade do cérebro no estômago! Ah, eu devia ter posto minhas mãos nele... devia sim... ah...

- Hermione...

- ... feitiços... Ah, canários não, falcões! E...

- Hermione...

- ... assim ele ia aprender e...

- HERMIONE! – eu gritei, exasperado.

Ela se calou e olhou para o chão.

- Só me conte o que aconteceu, okay? – pedi, incisivo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e recomeçou:

- Estávamos na Toca...

- Sim.

- Íamos todas nos encontrar lá...

- Okay.

- Então o Rony chegou...

- E aí...? – perguntei, um tanto ansioso.

- Ele disse que queria falar a sós comigo. A Gina então falou que era pra eu encontrar com elas no Caldeirão Furado depois... E aí ficamos só eu e Rony... - Hermione começou a andar pela sala, apalpando os cabelos, nervosa – Ele foi tão desprezível, Harry... Você não vai acreditar no que ele fez!

- O quê? – perguntei, já não escondendo minha curiosidade. Feio, muito feio, Harry Potter.

- Ah, quando penso... só de lembrar fico cega de raiva...

- O que aconteceu, Hermione? – eu já estava quase indo lá chacoalhar os ombros dela pra saber.

- Ele me deu meu presente de casamento!

O rosto de Hermione se contorceu em puro desespero e dor. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, o cabelo grudando. Um rancor e mágoa sem fim.

- Ele te deu seu presente? – eu perguntei, só pra ter certeza.

- Sim.

- E vocês terminaram?

- Sim.

- Porque ele deu seu presente?

- Sim!

Okay, mulheres são seres complicados. Mas essa, eu juro, ultrapassava qualquer delírio feminino.

- Hermione – eu comecei, devagar – eu estou falando sério.

- E eu estou falando com cara de quem não está falando sério, Harry? – ela perguntou, irritada.

Realmente, ela tinha cara de quem estava falando muito sério. O rosto vermelho, as lágrimas e o nariz escorrendo estavam lá para provar.

- Tá – eu dei uma pausa, arrepiando os cabelos para clarear as idéias – o Rony foi até a Toca antes da sua despedida de solteira para te dar seu presente de casamento. Isso não é legal?

- É claro que é legal, Harry – falou Hermione, zangada – o problema não é esse.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Ele... – ela respirou fundo antes de dizer – ele me deu um livro de presente.

Eu senti o Noitibus Andante passando em cima de mim na hora. Não estava entendendo mais nada. Que quer que tivese acontecido, era a briga mais louca da história Rony e Hermione. E isso definitivamente não é pouca coisa.

- Hã, Hermione. Só uma coisa básica... hehn... você adora livros.

Ela girou os olhos.

- Eu sei disso, Harry. Eu gosto de livros. Todo mundo sabe que Hermione Granger gosta de livros. Você sabe disso, Gina sabe disso, meus pais sabem disso – o tom de voz dela foi aumentando com a mesma proporção dos diferentes tons de vermelho em seu rosto – Neville sabe disso, a Sra. Weasley, Luna Lovegood sabe disso, meus vizinhos, Draco Malfoy, a Profa. McGonagall, até Bichento sabe disso!

Eu ainda não tinha entendido nada. Hermione, obviamente tentando esclarecer as coisas, acrescentou:

- Ele não se preocupou em escolher nada. Ele entrou numa loja e comprou um livro. Não procurou um presente especial, não pensou no assunto. Só entrou numa loja e comprou um livro.

Agora eu tinha entendido. E observei Hermione com uma certa pena enquanto ela se sentava no sofá e olhava para os próprios sapatos.

- Ah, Hermione... – fui tudo que eu consegui dizer.

- Sabe qual era meu presente para o Rony? – ela perguntou. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça – eu enfeiticei um quarto na casa que compramos. Demorei meses testando uns feitiços convocatórios e conjuratórios. Daí ele poderia ficar com um lugar só pra ele em casa, sem ter que dividir o escritório comigo. E ele poderia trabalhar nele, se divertir com o quadribol lá sozinho, ter um lugar próprio na casa para esfriar cabeça. Eu até decorei o lugar com as cores do time de quadribol dele, o Chudley Cannons.

Eu fiquei sem palavras na hora. Aquilo sim era um presente de casamento legal. Hermione decorara o lugar com quadribol. Céus, _quadribol! Hermione!_ Na mesma frase.

- E ele me dá um livro. Hum. Ele não se importou. Ele não me ama – ela mordeu o lábio e não disse mais nada

- Hermione, que bobagem – eu disse – é claro que o Rony te ama! Ele só é meio lento, você sabe disso... E vocês vão se casar amanhã, vai ser tudo tão legal...

- Não, não, não – falou Hermione, bem segura de si – não vai ter casamento amanhã. Eu já disse a você, eu e Rony terminamos.

- Mas isso é besteira! – exclamei – vocês já tiveram brigas bem piores.

- Ah, não. Essa agora foi muito séria. É definitivo. Terminamos.

- Ah, Hermione, não tome uma decisão dessas assim de supetão – olha só quem estava falando – pensa primeiro, depois você vai se arrepender. Você e o Rony se gostam tanto...

- Não se pode gostar de uma pessoa quando não se dá o mínimo de dedicação a ela!

Eu ia dizer alguma coisa, alguma coisa que envolvia dizer que ela estava tendo uma atitude bem Rony, mas desisti. Ela parecia realmente triste.

- Não é? – Hermione perguntou, em tom de dúvida.

- Olha, esfria a cabeça – eu disse – vai lá no banheiro, lava o rosto que eu vou... que eu vou tentar pensar em alguma coisa.

Hermione me lançou um sorriso, meio que agradecendo. Ela sabia que eu não era bom nessas coisas.

Okay. Assim que Hermione sumiu pelo corredor eu entrei num desespero total. Eu não podia permitir que Rony e Hermione não se casassem no dia seguinte, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia pensar em nada para reverter a situação. Sempre vou preferir enfrentar um dragão a resolver assuntos amorosos... a não ser que a resposta pule na minha frente, nunca consigo pensar em nada.

- Hermione e eu terminamos.

Eu pensei que era uma alucinação, no duro.

- Está tudo acabado.

Olhei pro Rony e concluí que ele tinha demorado mais porque dera uma passadinha no bar. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos, a camisa parecia ter sido tirada de dentro de um frasco de poções minúsculo e ele tinha a voz embargada e deprimida. Mas claro que o detalhe que mais me chamou a atenção foi a garrafa de whisky-de-fogo que ele trazia na mão.

- Rony, eu acho que...

Mas ele não me deu tempo de dizer o que eu achava. Colocou a garrafa na mesinha e me abraçou, soluçando.

A cena de repente entrou para o hall das mais esquisitas da minha vida. Rony estava chorando. Chorando _sentimentalmente_. Abraçado comigo ainda por cima. E não estava bêbado. Nâo, a garrafa na mesinha, como logo depois eu vi, estava lacrada e o ruivo não tinha nenhum cheiro de bedeira.

Ótimo mesmo. Lá estava eu consolando meu amigo não-bêbado de coração partido.

- Ah, foi horrível, Harry – resmungou ele me soltando – foi a coisa mais detestável, mais horrível... como ela pôde fazer isso comigo, Harry? Como? Ah, eu devia ter...

- Rony...

- ... eu devia ter falado a verdade e...

- Rony...

- ... eu explicaria, mas com ela falando daquele jeito...

- RONY!

Ele ficou olhando pra mim, com aquela cara amassada. Eu estava furioso. Aquela história já estava indo longe demais, será que os dois não percebiam? Eles iam se casar no dia seguinte e estavam naquela palhaçada toda? Ah não. Dessa vez eles era demais. E eu ia matar Gina por ter me deixado sozinho numa hora daquelas...

- Ela pirou, cara – Rony começou a se explicar – eu fui até a Toca, achando que faria uma boa surpresa. Disse que queria falar a sós com ela e Gina entendeu na hora as minhas intenções. Ela levou as outras mulheres embora – ele respirou fundo – então eu dei meu presente . Sabe, pensei que ela fosse gostar do livro... Mas ela disse que eu era um insensível e nós começamos a discutir. E aí, terminamos.

A voz dele era a de quem narrava o próprio funeral.

- Mas Rony – eu falei – um livro? Todo mundo sabe que Hermione gosta de livros.

- Mas pensei que ela fosse gostar. Passei semanas na Floreios e Borrões procurando algo interessante... Fiquei alérgico! Aqueles dias em que fiquei de cama não era gripe de dragão, era alergia a pergaminho!

Eu fiquei com pena do Rony, ele parecia sincero.

- O que você deu pra Gina de casamento?

- Quê? – a pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

- Qual foi seu presente de casamento para Gina?

- Um colar – respondi, com ar displicente.

Rony me inquiriu com um olhar.

- De esmeraldas – e Rony continuou me encarando – que pertenceram a uma mulher chamada Ginevra na Rússia...

- Ah! – exclamou Rony se jogando arrasado no sofá – um colar de esmeraldas raro? Isso realmente me faz sentir bem melhor...

- Rony...

- Eu teria dado uma vassoura – comentou ele, se fazendo de dramático – já que ela é jogadora de quadribol...

- Mas...

- _Eu não acredito!_

Olhei para trás, Hermione tinha acabado de sair do banheiro.

- Eu venho aqui me abrir com você... e você está com... ele!

- Hermione, não é nada disso que você está pensando...

- Ah, Hermione – grunhiu Rony do sofá – o Harry também é meu amigo. E é meu amigo antes de você, até.

- Mas eu cheguei aqui _primeiro_, okay?

- Que coisa mais ridícula! – reclamou, Rony – não tem esa de "chegar primeiro"...

- Onde você estava então, que demorou tanto? – Hermione franziu a sobrancelha quando viu a garrafa o sofá – ah, nem precisava perguntar...

- E daí? E daí onde eu fui? Graças a você, nós não estamos mais juntos!

- Graças a mim? Graças a mim?

- É, você não devia ser tão exigente, Hermione – gritou Rony, ressentido – todo o meu dinheiro foi para a compra da nossa casa. E você sabe disso. Desculpa, se não vendi minha alma para comprar um punhado de pedraria...

Precisa dizer que me senti o sujeito mais desprezível do mundo? Preciso descrever o quão foi desagradável sentir meu estômago afundar? Quer dizer, eu nunca liguei muito pra essa de dinheiro. Nunca comprei coisas extravagantes. Até o casamento. Mas todo mundo tem direito a uma loucura financeira de vez em quando, não?

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Hermione, abaixando a voz.

- Que você não devia ter alimentado esperanças quanto a um presente caro. Você sabe que eu não posso comprar.

Okay, Harry Potter, ótimo. Ah se minha capa da invisibilidade estivesse comigo nessas horas...

- Rony, você está bêbado? Porque se estiver... – começou Hermione.

- Era o que você queria, não? Um presente caro... engraçado, eu pensei que você não fosse esse tipo de garota...

- Presente caro? Eu não quero um presente caro, do que é que você está falando?

- O livro! O livro que eu te dei! – exclamou Rony, nervoso, as orelhas pegando fogo – confesso que não foi caro, mas custei a achar...

- Não é o preço que me interessa, Rony – resmungou Hermione – é só que você comprou a coisa mais óbvia do mundo!

Não é preciso transcrever qualquer briga de Rony e Hermione quando você já os conhece a mais de dez anos. Hermione acusa, Rony replica, Hermione acusa mais uma vez, Rony fala bobagem, Hermione fica aborrecida, Rony fica chateado e no fim das contas, ambos estão realmente zangados. Dessa vez não foi diferente.

E então eles pararam de atirar coisas um na cara do outro, ficaram calados, sentados em lados opostos do sofá. Cada um bufando mais que o outro. Por um momento pensei que estava de volta ao terceiro ano.

- Quer saber? – eu exclamei, para a minha própria surpresa – eu estou cansado! Cansado! – eles olharam para mim, incrédulos – cansei de vocês dois, não aguento mais! É sempre a mesma coisa, seus esquisitos. É, isso que vocês são, uns esquisitos, porque todo mundo sabe que vocês são feitos um para o outro, mas vocês insistem em bancar os engraçadinhos. Eu desisto. Desisto mesmo.

Os dois olharam para mim como se nunca tivessem me visto. Mas é que eu me sentia como uma bomba que demorou tempo demais para explodir:

- Não quero mais bobagem vindo de vocês dois. Nada de briguinhas imbecis. Hermione, pelas pantalonas de Merlin, você sabe que o Rony tem a sensibilidade de um hipogrifo cego... e Rony, você sabe que a Hermione cria caso sempre. Ela só quer que você seja um pouco mais... sensível. Então vocês deviam tratar de encontrar uma média aí ao invés de ficarem gritando um com o outro na minha sala de estar! Hermione, o Rony gastou um bom tempo procurando um livro interessante pra você, um livro pode ser uma coisa óbvia, mas ele tentou procurar algo especial. E Rony, por que ao invés de esbravejar e entrar na briga você não explica as coisas e age racionalmente? Affe! Cansei, cansei... Quer saber de uma coisa...?

Eu fui até os dois, que ainda me observavam de olhos arregalados e bocas abertas, e perguntei (mais alto do que gostaria, é verdade):

- Rony, cadê as alianças?

- Quê? Hãm... – ele pareceu levar um tempo para processar – as alianças? Bem, estão comigo... mas eu tirei a minha... eu tirei porque nós terminamos...

- Terminaram uma ova – eu disse impaciente – me dê as alianças.

Rony abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu ao ver meu olhar de fúria. Enfiou a mão num dos bolsos da calça e tirou os dois anéis de ouro.

- Okay – eu fiz, assim que peguei – me dá a mão...

- Harry, o que você está fazendo?

- A droga da mão, Rony! – ordenei.

Ele estendeu e eu coloquei a aliança em seu dedo. Depois me virei para Hermione, ela me olhava horrorizada e começou a dizer um bocado de coisas, mas eu não dei ouvidos, lancei um olhar fulminante e ela estendeu a mão dela também. Coloquei a aliança junto com o anel de noivado.

- Pronto. Agora vocês estão casados.

- Harry – começou Hermione, revirando os olhos – só porque você colocou dois anéis nos nossos dedos, não significa que estamos casados!

- Ah, não? – eu fiz cara feia – eu sou Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!

Eu cruzei os braços, com certeza num primeiro chilique histérico de muitos anos. Já estava me preparando para uma enchurrada de discurso quando percebi que os dois estavam rindo. Rindo é pouco, estavam gargalhando no sofá.

- Do que é que vocês estão rindo?

- De você, cara – falou Rony, entre as risadas – eu posso ter a sensibilidade de um hipogrifo, mas você também não é lá um expert, não é?

- Eu acho que uma conversa teria resolvido, Harry – disse Hermione, já vermelha de tanto rir – foi ótimo não foi, Rony?

- Foi – concordou Rony – eu queria ter registrado isso...

- Ah, isso me fez sentir bem melhor – exclamou Hermione – eu já vou indo, tenho muita coisa a fazer ainda.

- É, eu também vou – disse Rony ajudando Hermione a levantar do sofá – e tenha uma boa noite de sono, Mione – acrescentou ele com uma piscadinha marota.

Hermione deu uma risadinha boba.

- Harry, vamos indo?

- Indo onde? – eu perguntei, sem entender.

- Ué, nós não íamos encontrar os caras pra... _você-sabe-o-quê_? – ele disse, abaixando a voz para que Hermione não prestasse muita atenção.

- O quê? – é, eu estava bem confuso – vocês já estão indo? Então é assim, fácil assim? Agora já está tudo bem? Esqueceram tudo? Já está tudo resolvido?

Eles só ficaram olhando pra mim.

É, eu já devia saber que com Rony e Hermione as reconciliações são tão imprevisíveis quanto os motivos das brigas. Típico deles.

- Na verdade, ainda falta uma coisa – murmurou Rony franzindo a testa e olhando para Hermione, preocupado – seu presente de casamento.

- Ah, Rony – fez ela, sem graça – não precisa...

- Não, não, eu faço questão.

- Ah... já que insiste – ela sorriu, tímida – mas não precisa ser nada grandioso... uma coisa bem simples vai servir.

- Okay.

Rony respirou fundo para clarear as idéias e correu até o outro lado da sala, se debruçou na janela e veio correndo de volta.

- Meus votos de felicidade, Hermione – falou ele entregando uma florzinha sem jeito (Gina não gostava de aguar as plantas) para ela – casando comigo, vou fazer você a mulher mais feliz do mundo...

Hermione deu um suspiro e pulou no pescoço de Rony.

- Você já faz, meu amor, você já faz...

Eu me virei com uma careta quando eles começaram a se beijar. Impressionante como eles sempre me pegam de surpresa. Acho que tenho que inventar uma espécie de alarme para evitar isso...

- Eu vou jogar o livro fora – falou Rony sorrindo – e a gente esquece o assunto.

- Não, Rony, não joga o livro fora! – exclamou Hermione, horrorizada – você ainda pode me dar de aniversário, ou de Natal... – ela acrescentou, esperançosa.

Rony começou a rir:

- Essa é a minha Hermione... – ele ficou observando Hermione admirar a florzinha – Hã, Harry, qual é o nome dessa flor?

- Gardênia... petúnia... eu sei lá – eu respondi, ficando cada vez mais perdido na história.

- Ow, eu acho que não vamos querer batizar nossa criança com o nome da tia do Harry, não?

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam.

Ah, Rony esperto... Ganhou o jogo. Jogou baixo, mas ganhou. Dar uma flor de presente e depois falar em um futuro bebê na véspera do casamento é sujeira, mas é certeza de perdão eterno. Imagino que Hermione o promoveu de colher de chá para concha de ponche...

- É... – murmurou Hermione, olhando para Rony como se ele fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa que ela já tivesse visto na vida – eu acho... eu acho que não.

- Mas sabe – exclamou Rony sorrindo para ela – eu acho que ainda tem muitas margaridas, violetas e rosas por aí.

Enquanto eu desaparatava para deixar os dois sozinhos, rezei para que o primeiro filho de Rony e Hermione fosse uma garota, porque ter um afilhado chamado Rosinha ia ser de matar.

* * *

**Fim**

**N/A:** Essa fic foi escrita para o 3o Challenge de Cenas do fórum _Not as a last resort_ e levou o 2o lugar.

* * *


End file.
